villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent Ludwig
Vincent Ludwig is the main antagonist of the hit comedy film, The Naked Gun: From The Files Of Police Squad! He is a rich business man who is planning on assassinating the queen. He has an advanced watch that can control anyone else nearby who is wearing a watch. He is portrayed by Ricardo Montalban. History When Detective Nordberg was trying to arrest some drug dealers on a boat, Vincent Ludwig stepped in and ordered them to kill him. They shot at him, yet they missed every single internal organ in his body. Later on Frank Drebin goes to visit Ludwig in his office to discuss the shooting of Nordberg. Vincent Ludwig says that "there is no room in his organisation for criminal activity". He sends in his assistant, Jane Spencer, (who Frank finds very hot), to talk with him. After Frank had left the building, Vincent comes in and asks Jane if she gave him what he wanted. Jane says that she gave him copies of the files for Pier. He tells Jane to get to know him a little better and find out what he knows. Jane reluctantly agrees. Before long a mysterious man name Papshmir appears in Ludwigs office. Ludwig shows him a new invention that, with just one press of a button, can hypnotize anyone nearby who is wearing a watch. He demonstrates it on his secretary, who gets out a gun and attempts to shoot Papshmir. However the gun had no bullets in it. Ludwig presses another button, which ends the hypnotism on the victim. He sends an agent to hypnotize a doctor who was treating Nordberg (who was in hospital). Frank attempts to stop the victim and gets into a wild car chase. The doctor however crashes into a truck, an oil tank and finally into a firework store, blowing him up. Meanwhile Jane sucessfully seduces and gets vital information from Frank. However, she later falls in love with him and is unsure if she should give Ludwig the information he wants. Later on Frank sneaks into Ludwig's apartment and discovers his plot to assassinate the queen when she arrives. However, as Ludwig is returning home Frank accidentally sets fire to and ultimately destroys Ludwig's apartment but safely manages to escape. At the reception for the queen, Frank finds Ludwig and Jane sitting at one of the tables and prepares to expose Ludwig and take him to court. Ludwig warns him to "get off his back or it'll cost him dearly". At last the royal family, along with the queen, arrives. Ludwig gets out a war musket that he donated to present to the queen. Frank, immediately seeing this as a chance to shoot the queen, makes a move and pushes the queen out of the way. However the citizens who were attending see it as an assault, and Frank is kicked off of the police force. As Frank is cleaning out his desk and his stuff, Jane runs in and informs him that she overheard Ludwig planning to assassinate the queen at the baseball game, where the queen will be attending as an honorary guest. Frank poses as the famous opera singer, Enrico Palazzo, during the national anthem sung at the game, in an attempt to stop Ludwig once and for all. However, Ludwig hypnotizes Baseball player, Reggie Jackson. Reggie attempts to kill the queen, but fails after Frank stuns a fat woman with some booby trapped handcuffs, causing the fat woman to fall on top of Reggie. Ludwig is enranged and takes Jane to the top of the baseball stadium, shoots at the other cops who are there, and holds Jane at gunpoint. Frank arrives to stop Ludwig, but Ludwig threatens to shoot Jane if he got near him. Ludwig then prepares to shoot Frank, but Jane bites his rist, causing him to scream in agony and allowing Frank to deal him a blow. He stuns Ludwig with the cuffs, and prepares to arrest him. However Ludwig trips over the railing of the stadium, causing him to fall flat onto the road below. Once on the ground, a number of bad, yet comical, things happen to him. First he is run over by a car, next he is literally flattened by a steamroller, and finally, is trampled all over on by a marching band. He was either unconscious for this or he was already dead from the fall, as we don't see him moving at all once on the ground. Trivia '. '''The scene where Vincent Ludwig is talking to Paphshmir about "Sensory Induced Hypnosis" is a spoof of a scene in ''Telefon ''where Charles Bronson is shown a demonstration of "Drug Induced Hypnosis". '. 'When Ludwig first meets Drebin, Ludwig is feeding his Fighting Fish some Minnows. This scene is similar to a scene in the Bruce Lee movie "Game Of Death" where the main villain Dr Land. was feeding the exact same fish. '. 'The gizmo that Ludwig uses to make people kill others under command is similar to what the parasitic life forms do in ''Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan. ''Ricardo Montalban also plays the villain Khan in this film. '. '''His name and character may be a parody of the real life con man, Victor Lustig, who was infamous for selling the Eiffel Tower twice. Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Gunmen Category:Gadgeteers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Musicians Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers